1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical supplies, and more particularly to a safety syringe that can be operated to remove a used needle safely, can prevent a user from being injured by the used needle, and can be manufactured in a comparatively easier process.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical personnel are often stabbed by a contaminated needle of a used syringe when mounting a needle cap around the contaminated needle, and this may lead to needle stick injury and subsequent blood born pathogen infection accidents. After a conventional syringe is used, the needle cap must be mounted around the used needle, and the used syringe was thrown into a collection container or was collected for proper disposal according to the provisions to avoid a similar situation from happening again.
In order to improve the safety of using the conventional syringes, the inventors in accordance with the present invention have painstakingly researched and applied various types with innovative designs of safety syringe. By the configuration of an interior of a barrel of the inventors' safety syringe, a used needle can be retracted into the interior of the barrel for storage after injection, and this can reduce the chance of contacting the contaminated needle for users and also can reduce the fear of the medical personnel when using the syringes.
However, the inventors are not satisfied with the application of the above-mentioned safety syringe, are still continuously committed to the technical enhancement of the safety syringe, and are painstakingly doing researches to simplify the internal structure and manufacturing process of the safety syringe and to provide a novel technology that can increase the security, stability, and smoothness of using the safety syringe, and this can raise the medical technology to a higher level.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a safety syringe to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.